How It Happened
by Eve Gryffindor
Summary: Viktor proposes to Hermione. How will Ron take it? If this has been done before, I apologize. This story is was really just written to try to cure my writer's block. Enter at your own risk. And please tell me if I should bump the rating to PG13


**A/N: This story will be pure _crap!_ I just have a terrible case of writer's block/laziness, and I need to write something to get my juices flowing again. I thought of this little ficlet because I've read several (ok, 3) Ron/Hermione stories where Ron and Herm get together when Viktor proposes to Herm, and Ron tells her "No, wait 'Mione! I'm in love with you!" and she says "I love you too, Ron!" and live happily ever after. And that's what happening in this story. (And I thought I could get no corny-er…) If this story has been done before…well…sorry. _I've_ never read it. Don't hurt me. I just need to start writing again, or my friends will kill me. (Apparently they think I'm good…I want some of what they're smoking) _Be prepared for meaningless crap!_ (And by the way, this is in Hermione's point of view. After they are out of school. I find it very unlikely Krum would ask Hermione to marry him while they are still in school. That's just silly.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

How It Happened

_(A/N: gee, that's an original title, isn't it?)_

            Viktor and I had been dating for almost six years. I couldn't believe it had lasted that long. I mean, I met the boy when I was fourteen. Who would have thought a teenage relationship could last that long? But I thought I was in love with him. 'Thought' being the operative word, but we'll get to that later. I'd never been in love before, so I wasn't exactly sure what it felt like. I couldn't ask my mother, because, well, she never was too fond of Viktor. She thought we stopped dating years ago. (She then thought I was dating a guy from work, but if I asked her about Love, she'd probably start a strong disliking for him as well. The woman still thinks I'm a child!) And I was too embarrassed to ask anyone else. 

            But surly I could ask Ginny? She's practically a sister to me. She's my best friend! Wait, scratch that. She's my best _female_ friend. Ron is my best friend. He always has been. Anyway, I'm off topic. Point is, I _could_ ask Ginny. She'd been in love with Harry for…I lost count. For a while anyway. She'd know what it feels like.

"Aww, Hermione, are you in love?" Ginny squeaked when I asked her what love felt like. (She also, to my great displeasure, stretched to word 'love' so that it had at least four syllables) 

With a sigh (that was perhaps a bit too loud) I replied, "I don't _know_ Gin, that's why I'm asking what it feels like to _be _in love."

To my great surprise, she didn't give a witty retort back. In fact she stayed quite for a while, thinking. After a while she said, "I can't tell you. It's not something you can put in words…I think. I mean, some people say love is butterflies in your stomach, and doves in the air when you see Him and all that jazz. But I don't feel that way when I'm with Harry. (Not all the time, anyway.) It's just…love." She grinned at my disgruntled look and grabbed my shoulders. "Do you think it's love, Hermione?"

I got flustered. "I don't _know!_ That's why I asked in the first place!" I shouted. I shouldn't have, because I hurt Ginny's feelings. Luckily, she later believed me when I told her it was just PMT. 

I thought about it for the rest of the day, and finally decided, that yes, it _was_ love. And I was ready to shout at the rooftops that I loved Victor Krum. But that didn't seem practical…  

A few nights later, we were to go to a fancy restaurant to celebrate his homecoming, and retirement. (The man had been a Quidditch star for almost a decade now. That career isn't meant to last that long.) So, of course, I dressed up in a nice dress. It was black, and slinky, and that's all you really need to know. He picked me up on an adorable Broom for Two. (They were the latest craze.) 

When we got to the restaurant, the valet took our broom, and the hostess led us to their best table, which we had reserved. And I couldn't help but notice how nervous Victor was. He was usually very talkative but he hadn't said much tonight. (I was starting to have jitters that this evening would end up like a bad American romantic comedy where the boyfriend takes a girl out to a nice place to dump her…) But when we sat down he beamed at me and _finally_ commented on my wardrobe. "You look beautiful Hermione. Absolutely gorgeous." (You have no idea how long it took me to get him to say 'Her-my-O-nee', instead of  'Herm-own-ninny'.)

I, of course, blushed and sheepishly thanked him, and complimented him on his suit as well. Even though his nose had been broken at least three times, he was a very handsome man.

We ordered, and waited for the food to come. We had a wonderful conversation about various things that really aren't important to the story, and ate our food when it arrived. (It was delicious, by the way.) And as we waited for dessert, the conversation ceased. He was just looking at me. Which, a few days ago would have made me terrible uncomfortable, but I was in love with him now. He could stare at me as long as he wanted. It wasn't as though he was seeing anything new. (He'd seen all of me anyway.) And suddenly he stood. I was about to ask where he was going, when he took my hand and got down on his knee. Looking me strait in the eye, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small, maroon, velvet box. Inside of it, as I soon discovered, was a diamond ring. A very _big_ diamond ring. Without a word—or a breath—he pulled the ring out of the box, placed the box on the table by my silverware, and slipped the sparkly rock on my finger. All in very casual movement, though his eyes showed that he was clearly scared out of his mind. Then, very quietly, he said, "Hermione Anaka Granger…vill you marry me?" 

Well, at first I was just shocked at he remembered my middle name. Then I realized what he had said. _He wanted to marry me! _

I now felt like crap.

Because, obviously, he had not just found out earlier that week that he was in love with me. No, he knew for years probably. And he'd probably been planning this for months!

I now realized that I was just sitting there. Not saying a word. How long had gone by since he'd asked me? He wasn't looking at me anymore, but at the floor. (Of course, all the nearby tables were looking at me.) I came to my senses, and grabbed his chin to make him look at me and smiled at him. Then whispered, "Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes!!" I got louder with each 'yes' until I was shouting and laughing. We stood up and kissed. People cheered. Our waitress cried. (Weather it was because she was happy for us, or because she really liked Viktor was beyond me. And I didn't care. I was busy.)

I told Ginny first, of course. At first all she could do was gawk at the ring, but when it hit her that I was getting married, she started to jump around and squeal, and said we had to owl _everyone!_ I suggested we start with her family, as I needed time to figure out how to break it to my mother that I was getting married to someone she (a) hated, and (b) thought I hadn't seen for years. And since I had become like a second daughter to the Weasleys, I wanted them to know.

As I wrote the letter, I began to wonder…Why on earth was I just _writing_ them, when I could tell them in person!? I voiced this query to Ginny…but I don't think she really heard me. (She was still a bit busy drooling on my finger, and the jewel on it.) So, instead of writing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to tell them I was engaged, I wrote them telling them that I would be coming by that weekend with news, and wanted the whole family there.

I got their reply later that evening. (It's amazing how fast the owl post is these days!) They said they were quite irked with me for leaving them in suspense about what I had to tell them, and whined a bit about having to wait till the weekend, but that they would let everyone know (Harry included) to be at the Burrow at noon sharp on Saturday.

The events until Saturday were spent with Viktor for the most part, and too many indecent occurrences to be accounted for were carried out. So, we'll just get along to noon Saturday, shall we?

            Ginny and Harry were already there when I arrived. Apparently so was Percy, but because he and Penelope were expecting, they were going to stay at the Burrow until the baby arrived and were busy unpacking upstairs. Bill and Charlie weren't going to come. They wanted to, but things were too hectic, they both said. It was understandable, and I didn't mind much, because I really didn't know them very well. They did send their bests, and demanded to know what "The News" was as soon as possible.

            "Okay Hermione…" Harry sneaked up behind me. "Ginny knows, but she won't tell me. Now, _I_ personally think that's a bit unfair. After all, I _have_ known you longer, and we've been through _so_ much more." He grinned at me. "Surly you can let me in on this before everyone else?"

            It was terribly hard to keep from laughing. Harry could be really persuasive sometimes, and other times when he tried he just looked silly. This time was one of the latter. So, I bit my cheek, and smiled innocently and walked away with a small flip of my (still dreadfully bushy) hair. I heard Harry gasp in mock outrage and say, "_Fine!"_ like a child having a small tantrum. But he was smiling when I turned my head to look at him.

            About thirty minuets after I arrived, Fred and George showed up at the door in a puff of smoke. Seriously. They finally started that joke shop they had been threatening their mother with for years, and this was one of their favorite things. I can't remember the name off the top of my head, but if you put it on your shoe, when you arrive at the destined apperation point, a puff of smoke will trail after you for a few hours. (It particularly annoys Mrs. Weasley.)  

            "Hullo, Mum!" Fred (or George) said cheerfully to his mother, who only scowled at him. The pair of redheads continued to greet various members of the family, finally reaching me. "Hermione!" they said at once and hugged me from either side. I couldn't be more serious when I say that if they had held me a minuet longer, I think I might have popped. 

One of them (at least get a different haircut, you two!!) whispered in my ear, "Nice rock." I shot him a worried glance as his gaze briefly lingered on my engagement ring, but he brought his fingers to his lips and pretended to zip them shut. I mouthed a 'thank you' to him as the conversation started up.

            "Is everyone here yet?"

            "I think so."

            "Okay, Hermione, tell us!"

            "No wait, Ron's not here!"

            "Oh Ron! He's always late!"

            I smiled as I watched all the read heads chatter, (with the occasional brunette as Penny and Harry and I were also present) when suddenly…

BANG!

A very loud noise came from the kitchen, and then the room proceeded to fill with smoke.

            "FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley shouted at the twins. "WHAT DID YOU LEAVE IN THERE!?"

            But for once, Fred and George looked baffled. "It wasn't us Mum!" George (I think…) claimed. And as soon everyone saw, it wasn't smoke that had filled the kitchen, but soot.

            A coughing, dirty Ron came staggering out of the kitchen into the living room. "Honestly, when was the last time you cleaned that chimney?" he griped to his parents.

            I had not seen Ron for a few months. I had written to him, certainly, but talked in person, face to face? At least seven months. So, soot, dirt and all, I ran up, threw my arms around him and hugged him fiercely. He hugged back, laughing.

            "So, what's this news you need to tell us, 'Mione?"

            "Come with me," I said, leading him back to the living room. Everyone was sitting around in a small circle, and I sat Ron down next to Harry. I couldn't help but smile like a madwoman. I took a deep breath. "Well," I said slowly, just to torture them all, "Now that everyone is here…I suppose I can tell you 'The News.'" Ginny let out a strangled giggle and I playfully slapped at her shoulder, as if her giggle could give it all away.

            "As you all should know," I continued, "Viktor and I have been seeing each other for quite a while now…"

            It was like time slowed down. Everyone wanted to know, and I wanted to scream it at them. But as soon as I said 'Viktor' I couldn't help but notice Ron's face fell.

            "And now…" One of the twins winked at me. "Now, we've decided to get married!"

            There was an uproar of excitement. Ginny hopped over to me to hug me again, and was closely followed by Mrs. Weasley who was sobbing uncontrollably. I could hear Percy and Penny shouting their congratulations, and the twins set off some Filibuster Fireworks. (Apparently, they keep some handy wherever they go.) Harry had somehow managed to reach into the mound of hugging bodies, of which I was center, to ruffle my hair.

            But…Ron hadn't said anything.

            In fact, as I untangled myself from the mass of Weasleys, I saw that Ron wasn't even in the room anymore. 

            I felt like crying. Ron was my best friend and he hadn't even said a word about my engagement. I had wanted his blessing more than anyone. More than my own mother, I wanted him to be happy for me. 

            "Where'd Ron go?" I asked. But no one heard me, everyone was shouting. Especially Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who were all but screeching about planning the wedding.

            So I slipped out of the living room. I was a bit surprised no one noticed, considering I WAS the person getting married. But at the time I really didn't care. I just wanted to find Ron.

            But I couldn't. I looked out side, and in every nook and cranny of The Burrow. (Which has quite a few nooks, and even more crannies!) But I didn't see him until dinner.

            Everyone was still happily discussing the engagement, and no one could help but notice that Ron wasn't taking place in the conversation. Finally, I had had enough.

            "Ron," I said loudly, and perhaps a bit less polite than I had intended. "What do _you_ think about this?"

            I had wanted to fight with him. I had wanted to have a nice like row with that git. Just like the good old times. I had wanted him to at the very least _look _at me! But he didn't. He just kept his eyes on his plate, on which was a pile of food, hardly touched. (Surprising considering Ron can usually eat like he has an extra stomach.) It had suddenly gotten very quite in that dining room, and everyone was staring from Ron to myself. I kept a cold gaze on Ron's face.

            Suddenly, as if to break the unbearable silence, a booming thunderclap sounded outside, and a flash of lightning lighted the sky. Then it started to rain. Softly at first, but it got harder. It was pounding on the roof. 

            It had been over ten minuets since I had spoke to Ron, and no one had said a word since. 

            _And I was angry._

            I was angry because Ron didn't care. I was angry because he wouldn't talk to me. He wouldn't even yell at me, which used to be his favorite pastime. My eyes filled with tears, because I realized I wanted _something_ out of him, even if it was shouting, and staying up all night fighting with each other. Then at least I would have known he had some feeling, some opinion about my betrothement. I pushed back from the table and stormed out of the room. 

            No one came after me.

            I walked outside, and into the rain. Goodness, it was _pouring!_ But at the time I really didn't care. I didn't care about a lot of things. Or, so I told myself. I told myself I was _not_ going to care if Ronald Weasley was not happy for my wedding.

            So why was I crying out there in the pouring rain?

            "Hermione!"

            I whipped around to face the patio. (So fast that my soaking hair whipped and stung my face.) It was Ron. I turned my back on him again. As I look back on it, I realize I was being extremely childish, but at the time it seemed like the mature thing to do…

            I felt a hand on my shoulder. I could tell it was Ron's. (He has the biggest hands) so I shrugged it off. (Which was not an easy task considering the size of the limb.)

            Now I don't remember if he made me face him, or if he walked around me so we were face to face, and it doesn't really matter. We _were_ face to face now.

            "What?" I shouted. Not really because I was angry, but because if I didn't I don't think he would have heard me. Do you know how loud rain is? "What do _you_ want?"

            He said something but he didn't shout like I had, and I didn't hear him.

            "What?" I asked again, except this time it was a 'Please repeat what' not an angry one.

            "Don't!" was all I could make out that time. I asked him to repeat it one last time. _"Don't marry Krum!"_

            It was clear as day that time. He hadn't said it as an order, but more as a request. He was pleading.

            "And why shouldn't I?" I shouted back. _This_ time I was shouting because I was angry. "Why shouldn't I marry Viktor, Ron? Hm? Did you ever take into consideration that I love him? Did you ever think that maybe I _want_ to be with him? What did you expect me to say to him? 'Oh, no Viktor, _sweetheart_, I can't marry you, because it would make my old friend _Ron_ feel bad?' Is _that_ what you expected me to tell him? _WAS IT?!"_

If it hadn't been raining, I could have told you weather or not Ron was crying. But for this story, we'll just say that he was. "No," he moaned miserably. I just barely heard him. "I just…" He looked lost for words. He wasn't looking at me anymore. He was looking at anything except me. "I just…couldn't _stand_ it if you married him!" The thing that surprised me most was that he wasn't angry, but distraught. 

            "And why is that?" I asked him icily.

            He was finally looking at me. And he was chewing his lip. But he didn't look at me for long. He looked up at the sky, still pouring like crazy. "Because," he was saying, "Because you're too good for him! He doesn't deserve someone like you!"

            "What do you mean?"

            "I mean that…you're you! You're Hermione. You're perfect. And…" he trailed off.

            "And?" I prompted. I was still yelling, but most of my anger had subsided. What on _earth_ was he getting at??

            "And I'm in love with you!" He looked at me again. And he laughed at his own foolishness and bad timing. "I'm in love with you," he repeated.  "I always have been, 'Mione. And if you married Krum…Well, I don't know how I could go on." He pushed my soaked bangs out of my eyes, and his hand fell until it cupped my cheek.

            Before I knew what was happening (as I was still in shock, trying to fathom the fact that my best friend had confessed his love to me) his lips were on mine, and I remember thinking _'So this is love…'_

            Ron's kiss was different from any I had ever gotten from Viktor. Victor's were usually hungry, and hard. Ron's was tender. Loving. Gentle. He grabbed my other cheek in his empty, great hand, still kissing me. I had never felt so many emotions at once. I was floating. It was electrifying. Exhilarating. It was by far the best kiss, and the best feeling I'd ever had in my entire life.

            I was hit with a wave of flashbacks, and I wondered how I could have been so dense as to not realize Ron had feelings for me before.

            And how I could have not realized _I _had been in love with _him_ all these years.

            When I somewhat grasped what was going on, my arms slipped around his neck, and his fell around my waist. Without even thinking, I brushed my tongue on his lips, requesting an entrance he was more than willing to give. With out tongues dancing, and our bodies crushed together, standing out in the pouring rain, I suddenly thought, _'Surly this is the only way to live…' _

            Finally, after how long I'm not sure, but finally we pulled away. I could tell Ron was torn between looking horrified at himself and immensely pleased. And all I could do, in my glory and brilliance of the time, was blink rain out of my eyes and stare at him like a deer in the headlights.

            I touched his cheek and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?" We were so close now, that even with the rain, he could hear me.

            "I was scared," he said simply. "Scared that you would hate me…Or maybe even that you would feel the same. I never thought…I never thought you're relationship with Krum would last, or get so serious. I guess I thought it was like a six year fling or something…"

            I didn't know what to say. Ron had never said anything so…_emotional_ to me before. So we just stood there, still wrapped in each other's arms. At one point or another I pressed my face into his chest, and I could feel him kiss my hair. 

            I don't know how long we stood like that. Probably for a while, because when I lifted my head back up to look at him the rain had let up considerably. And when I did look at him, he looked scared out of his wits. I smiled at him.

            "What am I going to tell Victor?" I asked him with a wry grin. He smiled widely and kissed me again, spinning me around this time. The rain had completely stopped by the time we broke apart, and this time, there were cat-calls coming from the Burrow.

            The next day was very difficult. I had to explain to Viktor that I did love him, but I wasn't in love with him. (Yes, very clichéd, and I felt terrible) I had to explain that I was actually in love with Ron, I just realized it the night before.

            But, I think the hardest part was prying Ginny off me so I could give back the ring.

            Surprisingly enough, he took it rather well. True, I don't think we'll talk for a very long time. But that's for the best. Ron and I decided we wouldn't send him an invitation to our wedding. He probably wouldn't come anyway, and I felt like that was just rubbing it in his face. Not that Ron minded at all, anyway.

Fin.

**A/N: Yes, I'm aware how corny it was. Please be gentle in your reviews, and keep in mind that all flames will be used to roast marshmallows. **


End file.
